Draco
Draco was a character created for War of the Ancient Races: Volume II, however he didn't see any real play, and with 4 total posts, is considered an unplayed character. Draco's character biography is: GENERAL Birth Name: Draco Race: Vampire Age: Unknown, at least one thousand years old Gender: Male Occupation: Leader of the Von Esper Tribe Birthplace: Denmark Current Location: Europe Family Relations: None Weapon: Axe made out of Titanium Other Items Owned: Various ancient jewlry and weapons, hoarded over the years. BACKGROUND Detailed History: Draco was born during the age of the Viking, born into an unsure world where borders shifted each day and raiders would sail over vast seas to pillage the lands. By the age of eighteen, after his father was killed, he joined a band of men and sailed to Constantinople, the mecca for all trade. It was the biggest city on the planet and the centre of the known world. Peoples from all lands would come to trade and barter. Draco was amazed at the scale of such a place and seeing so many peoples all together, but he was there for another reason. Draco was a warrior, born and bred, he was there for mercanary work. Quickly a Byzantinium noble took him and his men as body guards and he lived in Constantinople for a few months. Upon one night the noble blessed his men by throwing a feast in honour of their service and in honour of Odin. The vikings were merry and ate well. But as they slept the noble revealed his true form as a vampire and brought a hoard of vampires to fest on the vikings. Draco fought like a madman with his axe to fend them off, actually killing a few which impressed the noble so much he spared Draco death and instead blessed him with imortality. Since that day Draco has been a villian for all humans, he has a blood thirst unmatched by other vampires. It is not just a thirst for blood but also for violence. He gains imense pleasure from handing out death and despair. Upon the day his master was killed by the hand of a vampire hunter Draco took over as leader of the Von Erbers Tribe. Fears: Nothing, Draco is totaly fearless and would rather fight then flee, even if fighting were suicidal. Strengths: Draco is an expert fighter with an Axe after years of fighting. Weaknesses: Draco is fearless and will into situations he cannot win. This is also partly due to his blood lust. Also Draco can be greedy which gets him into bad situations with other leader vampires. His intelegence is not great as he acts more on impulse then logic. Likes: Fighting. Dislikes: Talking about ways not to fight. APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: Quite a large face, long blond hair. Clean shaven. Clothing: Jeans, leather boots, white shirt, black leather long jacket, sunglasses. Build: Extremely muscular, very big. He stands around six feet eight inches tall. Marks/Scars: None. Category:Characters